This disclosure relates generally to digital radiography imaging systems, and more particularly to an improved digital x-ray detector for use in such systems.
A number of radiography imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Such systems generally are based upon generation of x-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The x-rays traverse the subject and impact a film or a digital detector. Increasingly, such radiography systems use digital circuitry for detecting the x-rays, which are attenuated, scattered or absorbed by the intervening structures of the subject. In medical imaging contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize the internal structures, tissues and organs of a subject for the purpose of screening or diagnosing ailments. In other contexts, parts, structures, baggage, parcels, and other subjects may be imaged to assess their contents, structural integrity or other purposes.
Digital radiography imaging systems generally include digital flat panel x-ray detectors that generally provide higher image quality and improved processing time, image storage and image transfer over previously known x-ray film techniques. However, there may be structural limitations with certain digital x-ray detectors that may create artifacts in the x-ray images. These image artifacts can degrade the overall image quality of digital radiography imaging systems.
A typical structure for a digital flat panel x-ray detector may include a scintillator screen member; a light imager panel member; and electronic circuitry enclosed within an enclosure. The scintillator screen member must be in close uniform contact over the entire surface area of the light imager panel member in order to maintain good spatial resolution and prevent image artifacts. Any air gap between the scintillator screen member and the light imager panel member creates very poor spatial resolution greatly degrading image quality. In addition, static electricity is produced when the detector is brought into close proximity with a subject undergoing an imaging procedure prior to taking an x-ray exposure. This static electricity generates artifacts in the x-ray images.
Prior art solutions to removing any air gaps between a scintillator screen member and a light imager panel member in a digital flat panel x-ray detector include removing the air between the scintillator screen member and the light imager panel member, and using a light transparent adhesive to affix or glue the scintillator screen member to the light imager panel member. Disadvantages of these solutions are that the adhesive degrades the spatial resolution of the detector, air leaks may occur over time, and it creates a difficult manufacturing process.
Therefore, there is a need for a digital radiography imaging system having a digital x-ray detector that is easy to manufacture and produces high quality images with no artifacts.